


Having My Baby

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, Anal Sex, Chuck is God, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Grace-Powered Orgasms, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Panty Kink, Post-Season/Series 11, Pregnant Dean, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean and Cas find themselves unexpectedly expecting. This is a story of how one family is brought together by a baby affectionately nicknamed McNugget.





	Having My Baby

Cas was already settled into bed when Dean entered the bedroom. His side table lamp was on and he was reading some cheesy romance novel. Who would have thought a millenia old angel would be hooked on supermarket paperbacks. It made for some interesting pillow talk, to say the least.

 

Dean stripped down to and slid under the covers on his side. They’d been sharing a bed for over three months. Ever since night Dean had a night terror of his time in hell and Cas came to soothe him. Gentle caresses of his hair and face led to a brush of lips and then deeper kisses long overdue. When Dean woke up in Cas’ arms the next morning he decided it needed to always be that way. 

 

He turned on his side and gently stroked Cas’ bare arm. Cas glanced over but continued reading. Dean scooted closer and kissed his shoulder. “Babe?”

 

“Just finishing this page, Dean.” He moved his bookmark and set it to the side. He slid down and faced Dean. “Hi.”

 

“Hi.” They could spend an entire day working on different projects or Dean could go have  ‘bro time’ with Sam. Saying ‘hi’ like that meant it was their time and their complete focus would be on each other after that point. Sometimes they made love, sometimes they talked, mostly a little of both.

 

“Good book?” Dean asked. 

 

“Interesting. It seems my forelorn heroine is pining for a pirate.”

 

“Has he ‘shivered her timbers’ yet?” Dean teased. Cas smiled.

 

“Oh yes. He’s been ‘twixt her nethers’ at least once.”

 

Dean leaned in for a sweet kiss. “Speaking of…”

 

“Oh?” Cas rested on his back and moved to pull Dean over on top of him.

 

“Actually, I kind of thought maybe...maybe we could try...you know...me this time.” Dean finally got out. They’d stumbled through a few things they both liked before Cas asked for ‘real sex’ from him. He said Dean couldn’t hurt him since his grace was recharged. He was still slow and careful and it wound up being mind-blowing.

 

“Are you sure, Dean?” Cas cupped his cheek and looked to his eyes for any hesitation.

 

Dean kissed his palm. “I want to feel what you feel. I want you to feel what I feel. I’ve been thinking about it for awhile and finally got up the nerve to ask.” He put his hand behind Cas’ neck to kiss him deeper. “I trust you.”

 

Cas gently pushed Dean back so he could settle his weight down on him comfortably. He thought of their first time and how Dean had treated him as if he was the most delicate porcelain, even though he knew Cas was a formidable force of nature. He started peppering kisses all over Dean’s face.

 

“You’re gonna give me more freckles,” Dean teased. Cas thought it was so amusing that Dean’s mother had called them his ‘angel kisses’ when he was a boy.

 

“All the more for me to count,” Cas nipped at Dean’s bottom lip. He went in for another full kiss before working along Dean’s jaw and down to that sweet spot on his neck just above his shoulder. Every time his hot mouth covered that area and suckled, Dean’s whole body shuddered with pleasure.

 

He left Dean with a dark purple mark and smiled at his claim. Dean refused to let him heal them afterward. He said they showed the world he was taken, that he belonged to Cas. Cas began resisting his grace’s instinct to erase the marks Dean left on him as well. Sam sometimes snickered or rolled his eyes when they stumbled into the kitchen looking like lepers.

 

Next was Dean’s collarbone. Cas used his broad tongue to sweep across it, drawing a hiss from his lover. He worked down the center of Dean’s chest, lowering himself until he was settled between Dean’s legs. He kissed the insides of Dean’s thighs, ignoring the hard, hot erection laying on Dean’s belly for the moment. He concentrated on another task, making Dean jump at first, then moan.

 

Dean kept himself very well manscaped so Cas took one of his full balls in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around in. He moved between the two, alternating and using his tongue to push them around until Dean grabbed a handful of hair. He was getting him too excited, too quickly.

 

Cas returned to the slow kisses, rocking himself down against Dean. It was just a little friction. It distracted Dean so he could start prepping him. He decided to use a more unconventional method. Dean sucked in his breath and his eyes went wide.

 

“Is that-is that your grace?” He felt something warm moving inside him, slowly expanding to open him up. It felt like it belonged there, like a part of him. It didn’t feel invasive at all.

 

“I know you said you wanted to feel what I feel, but this is what it’s like when I get ready for you.” Cas smiled down at him, nearly nose to nose. Dean continued to emit delicious sounds of ecstasy and writhe against him. “Just tell me when you’re ready.” He used a little more grace and Dean felt something warm and slick between his legs. 

 

He had to laugh. “Angel lube.” 

 

Cas moved his hand down Dean’s side and cupped his ass. Dean sucked in his breath and nodded permission for the go ahead. He didn’t know what to expect but suddenly he was full and stretched and relieved that none of it hurt. Cas pulled back a little then snapped his hips forward. Dean thought lightning struck him. Cas had hit his prostate.

 

He pulled Dean’s leg up a little and pushed it back to keep his angle. Every few strokes he brushed or pressed the oversensitive bundle of nerves, causing Dean to arch and cry out. His cock leaked even more precum with every thrust until he was a wet mess. Cas just held him tight and made slow, sweet love to him.

 

“Do you want me to touch you, Dean? I’m so close.” 

 

“Don’t need it. You’re gonna make me come just like this.” Dean focused on Cas’ eyes and started chanting his name with the buildup. “Cas, Cas, Cas, love you so much.” 

 

“Love you, Dean. So in love with you.” He hit Dean’s prostate once again and then felt everything get even tighter. “Dean!” he called out as his own orgasm swept over him. 

 

He couldn’t see the bright blue light that flashed behind his own eyes but he saw what flashed in Dean’s as he shouted, “Castiel!” They locked gazes and panted throw the comedown of their climax high. Dean whined slightly at Cas’ withdrawal but he appreciated the use of grace to clean them up so he could pull the blankets back up over them. He snuggled up to Cas’ side and rested his head on his shoulder.

 

“That was amazing, Cas. It really feels like that for you? It was...the only word I can think of is beautiful.”

 

“Beautiful seems apt. And yes, that’s what you do to me when we make love. The way we’re connected on every level...I understand why there used to be more human and angel pairings. When a soul touches grace it amplifies all the sensations.”

 

“So we have grace-gasms?”

 

Cas snorted. “Something like that.” He cuddled a sleepy Dean and allowed himself to ‘power down’ for the night as well. He didn’t use enough grace to need sleep but he enjoyed sharing a bed with Dean so much. They were a real couple.

 

***

Dean woke up the next morning when his bladder told his brain they needed to get up. Now. He slid out of Cas’ arms and grabbed his dead guy robe off the hook. He padded down the hall and leaned against the wall to relieve himself. He didn’t remember drinking that much the night before. Maybe a bottle of water? 

 

He got out his toothbrush and uncapped the toothpaste. The second the cinnamon smell hit his nose his stomach lurched and he was on his knees before the almighty porcelain god. He broke out in a cold sweat and heaved until his abs and ribs hurt. He leaned against the cool tiled wall and wondered what the hell was going on with him. He made a silent prayer to Cas to come find him.

 

Cas crouched immediately beside Dean and cradled him in his arms. He used a little grace to ease his aching muscles. Dean was still weak and unable to stand without Cas’ assistance. The angel carried him down the hall and placed him back on their bed.

 

“What’s wrong with me? Some kind of stomach bug?” Dean asked.

 

Cas took his hand and laced their hands together. “This is something else entirely. This hasn’t happened for thousands of years. I wasn’t aware that it could happen in this situation.”

 

“Just tell me, Cas.”

 

“I can see it inside you. You are carrying our fledgeling.” He placed his other hand low on Dean’s abdomen. There was a pulse of light, a growing grace, that only angels and ancients could sense.

 

“I’m pregnant? I know how this works for humans and dudes don’t get knocked up.”

 

“Dean, I don’t understand it either. If anyone were to carry our child it should be me. I mean, with the proper spell I can transfer it to my body…”

 

“No!” Dean curled into himself protectively, his hand guarding the spot Cas’ hand had just been on.

 

“Shhh...I would never hurt our baby. It was just an idea to take the physical strain from you and bear it myself.” He climbed into the bed behind Dean and placed his hand over their fledgeling. Dean calmed but he started to cry.

 

“I think I’ve already got all these damn hormones. I’m happy and scared at the same time. I’ve been pregnant for like five hours and I love it more than I’ve ever loved anything before.”

 

“That’s because it was created in a moment of the purest love and happiness between soulmates.” Chuck appeared beside their bed. He smiled at them. “You hear about it all the time, an expectant mother just knows when her child was conceived. She loves the child instantly. You are experiencing some of that, Dean.”

 

“Father, we don’t understand how this happened.” 

 

“Dean is not like other humans. His soul is tethered to his body by an angel’s grace, your grace. This child, it could have cleaved to either one of you. In the moment of its creation, your connection was so strong it couldn’t determine which one of you was its host.”

 

Dean sat himself up and pulled his robe tight. “So, what do I expect since I’m expecting?”

 

“Nephilim are close to normal human pregnancies when the human carries. Obviously you won’t be able to receive typical prenatal care. I will send someone.” Chuck offered.

 

“And delivery?”  Dean gulped. 

 

“C-section.” Chuck chuckled lightly. “Your midwife will handle everything.” He manifested himself a coffee mug.

 

“World’s Greatest Grandpa?” Dean raised an eyebrow. 

 

“I have a more vested interest. The child of the Righteous Man and the only angel who loved as I intended. A blessed child from a blessed union.” Chuck snapped his fingers and shining gold bands adorned their left ring fingers. He put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “I always thought Cas Winchester had a nice ring to it.” He was gone in a wisp of white smoke.

 

Dean crawled out of bed to find some comfortable clothes. He wanted Sam. He wanted his mom. He wanted Bobby. He wanted Cas to hold him and not let him go. And he wanted steak and eggs. “Hungry,” he whined at Cas.

 

Sam was still sitting in the kitchen when the couple finally graced him with their presence. “Heard you in the bathroom. If you’re sick you can go back to quarantine. I’ll make you some soup or something,”

 

“Not sick. Not exactly. Fucking starving. I’m really in the mood for a medium rare steak and some eggs over easy. And potato cakes.”

 

Cas went to the fridge and in the absence of the food his husband craved, he flew out to retrieve it. He appeared with the hot plate in a flutter of wings and Dean looked like he was going to cry again. He threw his arms around Cas. “You’re so good to me.”

 

Sam scrunched his face. “Okay what exactly  _ is _ going on here? Cas usually tells you to eat whatever we have and you look like you’re, not trying to be sexist here, but you’re acting like you’re on your period, Dean. Your face is puffy, you’re on the verge of tears, you’re nauseous one minute then craving a high protein meal the next. I’ve lived with women before. Is this a witch thing?”

 

Dean looked up from his steak and exchanged a glance with Cas. “Tell him.”

 

“Dean is pregnant with our child. A nephilim was conceived in a moment of pure love and bliss and since we share a grace connection, our profound bond, the child was confused on which vessel to go to. We’ve spoken with my Father and we are assured we will have assistance throughout the pregnancy.”

 

Sam’s jaw dropped. He was speechless for several minutes, trying to gather his thoughts. “Pregnant?” He finally repeated.

 

Dean held up his hand. “Shotgun wedding, too. Would have invited you but it was kind of sudden and he just kind of made it happen. We could have a real wedding after the baby comes, right?” He looked up to Cas. Cas kissed the top of his head. “Of course.”

 

“How is it going to be...born?” 

 

“Midwife does a C-section. Nothing changes. Still a guy with all the plumbing. Just got a little bun in the oven. So no hunting and I get treated like a princess for the next nine months.” Dean beamed. In addition to the overwhelming affection he felt for his little angel mcnugget, he kind of liked the idea of being pampered. 

 

Sam looked at his brother’s stomach. “There’s a baby in you.” A smile spread across his face. He started giggling like a crazy person. “I’m an uncle! My brother’s having a baby!” He took a few breaths to compose himself. He looked at Dean with wide eyes and both their faces fell. “Mom.”

 

Mary went to stay with Jody. They were taking the girls camping and taking a break from hunting. Mary may have been able to jump back into the life with both feet but that didn’t mean she had to stay in it. She deserved a little slice of normal and that meant being a single woman with friends and hobbies. She found Claire’s insistence on calling her ‘Grandma’ a little annoying but she was sort of Cas’ daughter. That made her sort of Dean’s daughter, too. And she liked the little smartass.

 

“Let her enjoy the rest of her trip. We’ll tell her when she gets home.”

 

“And Claire?” Cas asked. 

 

“Sammy, can you text Jody and see if she can stick around for a day or so when they bring Mom back? They say it takes a village.” Dean quipped.

 

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Sam stood and started pecking at his phone. “He leaned over Dean and rubbed his belly. “Baby Squirrel.” 

 

After he left the room Dean pushed his plate away. “I need a nap.”

 

***

 

Sam hadn’t bothered telling Jody or his mother that they were calling a family meeting. He just told her they wanted to see their extended family for more than a drive by. She said as long as they could use their industrial sized washer and dryer they were in. 

 

Dean was a natural nester. He wasn’t one to sit idle and let chores pile up. Cas helped so Dean wouldn’t over exert himself. They made up a couple more dorms for their guests and straightened the common living areas. Dean gave Sam a pouty face until he pitched in as well. Sam was okay with light housework but pregnant Dean was cranked to eleven on the OCD scale. The bunker looked like it was ready for a magazine photo by the time the women piled in.

 

Jody gave Sam a big hug and handed him her duffel of dirty laundry. Alex and Claire did the same. Mary tried to hand hers to Dean but Cas stepped in to take it. Jody also had a case of beer to put in the fridge. She offered one to Dean but he politely waved it off. He’d found the one major downfall of his delicate condition. She gave him an odd look and passed it to Mary instead. She took it and eyed her eldest son.

 

“Something’s a little different about you. It’s like a glow.” Mary leaned in closer. “Did you get laid just before we got home?”

 

Dean blushed. “Mom! No. We’ve been cleaning.”  He felt relieved when Sam and Cas returned. 

 

“How about you guys come into the great room? Everybody find a comfy spot and we’ll visit?” Dean suggested. Now several pairs of eyes were looking at him in heavy skepticism. They shuffled to the bigger room but didn’t bother to sit before starting in on him.

 

“Something’s up. Spill it.” Jody demanded with arms crossed. She was using her mom voice.

 

Cas took Dean’s hand and lifted them up to show their bands. “My Father declared us a blessed union. We were married. It was very sudden and we plan to have a more involved wedding at a later date.”

 

“Married?” Mary looked from the couple to Sam, who raised his hands to indicate he had nothing to do with it. 

 

“Well, when Chuck Almighty snaps rings your fingers...we just wanted you all together to make the big announcement.” Dean hoped that was enough information to tide them over for the moment. He was still too nervous to drop the bomb on them, especially his mother. It was her first grandchild.

 

“Congratulations!” Jody exclaimed. She gave Dean and Cas each a hug to break the tension. Mary shook herself out of the initial shock to hug next. Claire smirked at them before approaching.

 

“Totally called this,” she said. “But I’m glad it’s official now. You dorks are perfect for each other.”

 

Alex, who was the most reserved of them, shyly walked up. She hugged Cas first then Dean. He caught a whiff of something...cinnamon? His stomach lurched again. He cut his hug short and excused himself to the kitchen, the closest place he could hurl.

 

Cas was a step or two behind him, rubbing his back and running water to rinse the sink. “Why do they call it morning sickness when it comes anytime?” Dean rasped. “And why is it cinnamon that sets it off?” He turned to nestle his face into Cas’ shoulder. He caught a glimpse of his mother standing awestruck in the doorway.

 

“Dean? What the hell? What’s going on with you?”

 

“We should just tell them.” Cas urged. “They’re thinking the worst right now.” Dean nodded and allowed himself to be led past his mother and back to the fold. Everyone besides Sam looked like they were at a wake.

 

“You’re sick, aren’t you? That’s why you got married. Cas, why don’t you heal him?” Claire spoke up.

 

“This isn’t something that can be healed, Claire. And it isn’t something bad,” Cas tried to assure her. He slid his hand down Dean’s stomach. “We’re pregnant.”

 

“Bullshit!” Claire looked them over. Neither showed even a twinge of facial expressions to indicate they were lying. Her mouth fell open. “You made a baby? And you put it in Dean?”

 

“We didn’t know this could happen. I woke up knocked up and Chuck said it’s because I have Cas’ grace in me that the baby was confused on who the host was when it was conceived.” Dean explained. “Come one, like really weird shit hasn’t happened to all of us!”

 

“Dean, what’s going to happen to you? Is it safe to do this? To carry a...what is it?” Jody asked.

 

Dean’s eyes welled up before he could help it. “It’s our kid, Jody! A baby. I’m going to have a baby. Chuck is sending us a midwife who specialized in this kind of stuff to help us through it and make sure we’re healthy.” He started blubbering and frantically wiping at his eyes. “Fucking hormones.”

Jody softly whispered she was sorry and pulled him in for another hug. Normally he wasn’t much of a hugger but he found a lot of comfort in it lately. He craved affection. He’d even spent more time just cuddling with Cas than having sexy time.

 

“Do you hope it’s a boy or for girl?” Alex asked in her timid voice. It was the most innocent and normal question Dean or Cas had heard thus far.

 

“Girl,” Cas answered first. He looked lovingly at Claire. “For a time I could see Jimmy’s memories of Claire and how full his heart felt when he looked at her the first time.”

 

“I was gonna say a boy because I already raised one,” Dean smiled at his baby brother. His face fell when I saw how that statement pained his mother. “But I just want a healthy, happy kid. No matter what.”

 

The mood was in the room was mixed. Obviously the seasoned hunters had concerns. Cas tried to field as many answers as possible. Dean felt drained. He laid on the loveseat, curled up on his side with his head in Cas’ lap and legs over the side. Sam said he was going to pick up a buttload of pizzas and took Alex with him. 

 

“How you taking all this, Grandma?” Claire asked Mary. She’d been so quiet. 

 

“I’m okay, honey. I just have a lot on my mind.” She offered a weak smile.

 

“You don’t want them to raise another hunter, do you?”

 

“I really don’t, but that’s their choice and not mine.” She looked away from Claire. “I was relieved, you know? I thought Dean being with a man meant that there weren’t going to be children. They’d never make the kind of home to adopt. I feel bad enough you got caught up in this shit.”

 

“You don’t know this, but Dean is a great parent. He raised Sam pretty much by himself. He was the only Dad Ben ever knew and it ripped his heart out to have Cas erase the memories of him. He saved Alex and found her a home with Jody. As fucked up as I was he did the same for me. I don’t think the baby was confused. I think it picked the right person for the job.”

 

“You’re right. I know you’re right. I just need a little time to get my head wrapped around it all. My son is pregnant. Of all the crazy...and I’m a goddamn zombie!” She let a laugh slip. She half hugged Claire and rested their heads together. “I love you, baby girl. You’re just as much mine as your little brother or sister is, okay?”

 

“Yeah, I love you too, Grandma.”

 

***

 

Cas had become a little worried when a few weeks had passed without any sign of their prenatal care. He read a few books and took charge of Dean’s nutrition and supplement regimen. The morning sickness eased up towards the end of the first trimester. Cas could see the baby’s grace glowing and flourishing but Dean couldn’t. He purchased a heartbeat monitor and he and    
Dean cried happy tears when they finally found it with the wand. They passed the headphones to Sam and Mary to hear it as well.

 

A couple weeks later Dean panicked. “Cas! Something’s wrong!” He shouted. He clutched his baby bump. Cas rushed to him. He knelt down and placed his head against Dean.

 

“The baby’s grace is as strong and bright as ever.”

 

“Then what is this feeling?”

 

“Does it feel like a million butterflies are trying to get out?” Mary asked. Dean nodded. “You just felt it move for the first time. It doesn’t start out as kicks. Those come just a little later.”

 

“So this is normal? She just does backflips like this?” Dean sank down on the bed.

 

“You just said, ‘she’,” Mary said softly. She did the same thing when she carried Dean. Every part of her just knew he was a boy. She picked Dean or Deanna for him and Samuel or Samantha for Sam. She called them Dee and Sammy when she talked or sang to her stomach. “You got a name?” 

 

“A couple. I think I want to meet her first before I decide.” He rubbed his belly and tried to picture her. He couldn’t decide if he wanted a Charlie or a Bobbie. He’d loved them both so much. Charlie would be the coolest aunt ever. Bobby would be the doting grandfather. But then he also considered Mary because she’d named him after her mother and it wouldn’t be kind of tradition. He toyed with Samantha or Sami. There were so many people who deserved to have their memories honored with his and Cas’ precious child.

 

Mary kissed her boys on the top of their heads and told Dean to get some rest.  He was already in his sweats but he hadn’t really felt like wearing jeans since he started to show. When she left the room he laid back on the bed and pulled Cas with him. Cas was careful to not lay directly on top of him.

 

“I’m okay, Cas. My body’s built to keep McNugget safe. And I’m...not exactly tired.” He waggled his eyebrow. Cas was hesitant. “I’m horny, baby. We haven’t really done much lately. I haven’t been getting sick, the baby is doing great, and…” Dean stopped. “You don’t think I’m attractive like this.”

 

“Dean, that’s ridiculous. I love you. And I have missed being intimate with you.”  Cas kissed his pouting husband. “I wasn’t turning you down, just thinking about what I wanted to do with you.” He lowered his mouth to Dean’s neck. “What I want you to do to me.” He rolled to his back, dragged Dean over onto him, and made their clothes disappear. Dean was already hard and digging into his hip. 

 

“Now that’s more like it.” Dean growled and captured Cas’ mouth. He licked and probed, kissing him like they hadn’t since before the night they conceived. Sure they’d had some tender moments since, but they were just that, tender. Dean was in the mood for something hot and sweaty. 

 

Cas responded to his touch with low, dirty noises and thrusting up against him. He could easily reach between them and stroke out a quickie but Dean needed to be inside. His body burned to fuck Cas into the mattress, hear his name called out. When Cas begged him for his cock he slid right in, courtesy of Cas’ grace prep.

 

“So hot, Cas. So tight. Feels so good.” Dean moaned. He held Cas close, pressing all the skin together he could. He pistoned in a quick pace. They grunted and moved together. Their bodies soon were slick with sweat. Cas felt himself getting close but the friction and the wetness were enough to get him over the threshold.

 

“Harder, Dean. Almost there.” Cas lifted his hips a little so Dean could drive right at his prostate. “Fuck!” he cried out. He bit down on Dean’s shoulder as his orgasm rolled through him. He came hard, clenching around Dean shooting a substantial load between them. 

 

“Cas! Oh jesusfuckohgodcas!” Dean let the tight muscles milk the come out of him. Sweat dripped down from his brow and landed on Cas’ face. They laughed and heaved for breath. Dean kissed Cas’ salty lips and flopped over to his side. In an instant he was cool and dry again so he pulled Cas in for cuddle time. He stroked the wild, dark hair. “Have I told you how much I love you?”

 

“Hmm...today? At least a dozen times.” Cas gave him a lazy kiss. “I love you, Dean.” He pushed Dean on his back and rested his head by the bump. He gently caressed the spot and kissed it. “Papa loves you too.”

 

“You decided on Papa?” Dean smiled down at him. “So I can be Daddy?”

 

“You can be Daddy.” He watched the blue light below the surface swirl around. “I wish I could see her. I see her grace but I want to know who she looks like.”

 

“Now you’re saying ‘she’. Can you tell? For sure?”

 

“I know she has a soul that is full of grace. I know she is ‘us’. But I can’t tell.”

 

“Maybe if your Dad ever zaps us our midwife we’ll get to know more about her.”

“I’ve been praying to him.”

 

“Me too, Cas.”

 

***

 

The calendar said it was twenty weeks. They were five months pregnant and McNugget was very active. She once kicked Dean’s bladder hard enough for him to pee his pants a little. He wasn’t thrilled with Mary’s suggestion to wear pantyliners. In fact he had to switch from boxer briefs to women’s panties full time to use them. Not that he had a problem with that, just that they were plain cotton instead of his ‘sexy’ panties. 

 

“Dean?” Sam knocked at the bedroom door. Dean was sitting on the floor trying to put the crib he and Cas ordered together.  

 

“You don’t by any chance speak Swedish, do you?” Dean looked at the directions until his vision blurred. Cas offered to use his grace but Dean needed to do something with his hands.

 

“Um...no? There’s something I think you should come see.” Sam reached for Dean and helped him to his feet. He led him down a flight of stairs and toward what should have been another storage room. What they stepped into looked like a hospital room.

 

There was a hospital bed in the center of the room with some mounted lights above it. There were supplies in a glass cabinet, a sink, and various pieces of equipment. It must be something Chuck set up for the delivery. McNugget couldn’t be born in a hospital even if Dean had been a female vessel. She needed all the protection the family bunker had to offer.

 

“I’ll need you to change into the paper gown and put your feet up in the stirrups.” Sam and Dean turned to see the source of the statement.

 

“Chuck sent you?” Dean scoffed. “And I ain’t putting my feet in stirrups.”

 

“Gabriel, just because you played Dr. Sexy for a minute doesn’t mean you’re delivering my brother’s kid.” Sam moved toward him aggressively.

 

“Calm down, kiddies. I’m the only guy you got rooting for you. Well, besides Dad. Most angels despise nephilim more than humans. I’ve always been more compassionate. I’ve done this before. I tried to hide them but very few survived the relentless hunters.” He placed a hand on Dean’s swollen belly. “I actually was a doctor for a few years. You wanna see it? I got an ultrasound machine.”

 

Dean nodded. “Cas?” He called. His husband appeared in his soft flutter of wings. “Look who the midwife is.”

“Gabriel? Father brought you back?” To Gabe’s surprise his younger brother welcomed him with an embrace. 

 

“I was just gonna take a peek in the oven, see how the fledgeling is doing.” He wheeled over a device with a screen and told Dean to hop up on the bed and lift his shirt. He squirted some cool gel and pressed the wand against him.

 

“We’ve been calling her McNugget,” Cas said affectionately. He held Dean’s hand and watched the monitor. Sam stood with his arm loosely around Cas’ shoulder.

 

“Well, you’re right about the girl part.” Gabe moved the wand again. “Good strong heartbeat. Her grace is strong but you already knew that.” He found a good angle for her face. “There she is.” He pressed some keys to freeze the frame and print some pictures.

 

Dean reached over and brushed his fingers against the image on the screen. He was crying again. He squeezed Cas’ hand. They finally saw their daughter. “That’s her, Cas. You see her?”

 

“I see her. She’s beautiful, Dean.” He kissed Dean’s hand he’d been holding.

 

Sam sniffled and walked out of the room. He was happy for Dean and Cas. They were having a baby. He just saw her. In a few months there would be new life in the bunker. He’d always wanted Dean to have the apple pie life. Maybe this was as close as he would get. Hell, he was married to the love of his life and expecting their first child. In another life he might have had that with Jess or Amelia. Not the kids part but maybe even Ruby if she’d been on their side the whole time. 

 

“You okay there, Sammich?” Gabe put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, just a little overwhelmed. Got pretty emotional in there.” 

 

“Your brother and niece are doing great. I’m going to take care of them.”

 

“I know, Gabe.”

 

“Hey, we need to talk about some stuff. You know, when you’re ready. Sorry I got my ass killed.”

 

“Not your fault. And I forgave you for the stuff before that, so we’re good.”

 

“That’s not…”

 

“I know. I’m not ready to deal with that yet.”

 

Gabe gave a thin smile and returned to his makeshift clinic. Dean had cleaned the goo off and was poking around in the cabinets. Cas looked through the pictures of his baby.

 

“Got a name picked out or are you sticking with McNugget?” Gabe joked.

 

“We haven’t decided on her name,” Cas told him.

 

“I gotta ask...what’s up with that nickname?”

 

Dean smiled. “She’s part angel so she’s got like little bird wings and at first she was Angel McNugget and we shortened it.”

 

“Cute. So let’s do the other obligatory prenatal workup. I assume you’ve been taking regular over the counter supplements?”

 

“I’ve overseen Dean’s nutrition and weight gain in accordance to the books I’ve read.” Cas answered.

 

“No drugs, no alcohol, no sushi, no soft cheeses...all that stuff?”

 

“Healthiest I’ve ever been, Gabe. Cas takes excellent care of me.”

 

“Uh huh. What about exercise?”

 

“I’m taking it easy. Isn’t that what I’m supposed to do?”

 

“I want you to start yoga, modified for pregnancy. It will help with some of the aches of carrying around a bowling ball. You’ll also have a little more energy.”

 

“Yoga? The shit Sammy does where he sweats and stands on his head?”

 

“Not hot yoga, but he can show you basic poses.”

 

Dean and Cas stared at each other and did their non-verbal conversation thing. When Dean rolled his eyes and sighed Gabe could tell he’d lost the argument. “Anything else?” 

 

“When it’s time, your mother and your brother can’t be in here. It isn’t safe for them. I have to use an angel blade to get her out. There will be a burst of light and her first cry could burst their eardrums. Since you have grace it doesn’t affect you the way it does other humans.”

 

“Will all her cries do that?” Dean was concerned.

 

“Just the first. Then they can come see her and hold her.”

“Thank you Gabriel. We appreciate you helping us.” Cas smiled fondly at his older brother. They’d not had a chance to become close, but after being a part of the Winchester family, he knew what it felt like to have a brother with Sam and he wanted the same with one of his brethren. He hoped Gabe could give him that relationship.

 

“You know, I don’t really have anywhere else to be. Is it cool if I hang out here?”

 

“You are family, Gabriel. Our home is open to you,” Cas answered. Dean was kind of proud in that moment. Cas didn’t hesitate to call it his home or ask permission for something he had just as much right to as the rest of them. 

 

Gabe’s smile widened. “Dean?”

 

“What he said goes. Just don’t go through my computer and sing crappy folk tunes in the shower like Chuck did.” 

 

“Deal.”

 

***

 

“I can’t see my feet, Cas.” Dean whined. “I’m miserable.”

 

“You only have ten more weeks to go, Dean. It’s the third trimester. You’re body is getting prepared for birth.”

 

“Why can’t it be over already? I have heartburn and have to pee every five minutes. That yoga crap isn’t doing a damn thing for my back.”

 

Cas rolled his husband over to his side and started massaging the tight muscles in his mid and lower back. He kissed the back of Dean’s neck. “Better?”

 

“Yeah.” Dean closed his eyes and relaxed a little. He could feel his McNugget moving and stretching inside him. The latest ultrasound showed that she was still breech but it wasn’t an issue since she would be delivered by c-section. He ran his fingertips over his belly and felt her kick a response.

 

“Dean? I don’t know how to take take of a baby. What if she hates me?” Cas said out of the blue.

 

“What are you talking about? She won’t hate you until she’s like 12. And she’ll hate everybody. You’ll learn how to take care of her. You’ve got me and Mom and instinct will take over. You think a four year old knows how to feed and change a baby? I learned quick how to keep my brother alive.”

 

“I’m just nervous sometimes. I’m sure it will pass.”

 

“I hate to break this to you, babe...but that never passes. I still worry about Sam and he’s a grown man. Claire’s almost twenty and we worry about her. It’s what parents do and it’s normal. Okay?”

 

“Never?”

 

Dean laughed at him. Even at full mojo Cas was amazingly human. The all-powerful seraphim would wind up wrapped around McNugget’s little finger in no time. Dean would wind up being the disciplinarian and Cas would be the big softie. He could already see it happening. 

 

He had Cas help him up so he could walk around the bunker a bit. He never left anymore. He still went outside to get some sun occasionally. Gabriel offered to use a glamour spell on him but he declined. He’d rather not go for long car rides with all that pressure on his bladder or need Cas or Sam to help him up out of the car. And walking through Walmart? Not with his swollen ankles. 

 

He waddled down the corridor to the bathroom first. Then he checked the living room for signs of life. He sucked in a breath and made himself descend the stairs to the clinic. He was going to ask Gabe if he could take something for his back that wouldn’t hurt the baby.  He stumbled onto a conversation between Gabe and Sam.

 

“Are you finally ready to talk about it?” Gabe asked.

 

“I guess so. I dunno. What do you want me to say? It happened. Okay? I didn’t forget about it.”

 

“But you kissed me! I should be the one freaked out but I’m not. So was this like something you never got to do in college? Experiment with your sexuality?”

 

“Maybe?”

 

“Tell me why, Sam. Why did you kiss me at the hotel?”

 

“I wanted to know. There was something intense between us and I...I wanted to see if it was some kind of unresolved sexual tension.”

 

“And?”

 

“And you were gone. It’s been years, Gabe. Whatever was there...I’ve changed. You’ve changed.”

 

“Do you regret it?”

 

Sam heaved a sigh and scrubbed his face with his hand before pushing his hair back. “No. I don’t regret it. I’m not in a place to act on it, though. We’re just learning to be friends here, Gabe. Can we work on that before we revisit the past again?”

 

“That’s fair. Sorry I pushed you. I wanted to get rid of the elephant in the room. Consider it gone.”

 

“Thank you. Now, can I ask you something?”

 

“Sure thing, kiddo.”

 

“Wanna help me throw a baby shower?”

 

“Oh you have come to the right guy for party planning!” Gabe lit up.

 

Dean slinked away from the door.  _ When the hell did Sam make a move on Gabe? Why didn’t he ever tell me that?  _ Not like it was really that big of a deal. He’d be a huge hypocrite to pass any judgement if Sam decided to hook up with an angel. Didn’t sound like he was anytime soon, though. But a party? The thought of Gabe planning it was a little unsettling but kind of sweet that his brother wanted to do that for him.

 

He slowly climbed the stairs and went to his nest in the living room. His mom was watching YouTube tutorials and trying to knit. She kept unraveling it and swearing. Dean thought it was hilarious.

 

“I don’t think that’s one of your strong suits,” he told her, taking the mess of yarn away from her. He balled it back up and watched the video. He took the needles from her and quickly cast on a row. He knit a row then purled a row. He handed it back.

 

“You knit?”

 

“Nope. Just really good with my hands. I’m a fast learner.”

 

“I’ve noticed. You and Sam both do whatever you set your minds to. You could have been more than hunters.”

 

“I am, Mom.  _ We _ are. We’re Men of Letters. We’re scholars. I’m the big G’s son-in-law. I’m having an angel’s baby. Sammy and I have saved the whole world more that once. Being hunters led to that. It led to this.” Dean rubbed his stomach. “Because of her I wouldn’t change a damn thing.”

 

Mary rested her hand there as well. “Promise me you’ll let her decide what life she leads. If she wants to shave her head and be a drummer or she wants to join Greenpeace or even if she chooses the life. Let it be her doing and not ours. We didn’t get that, Dean. Our fathers chose our paths.”

“You have met Cas, right? If she’s anything like him she’ll rebel against whatever we got.” Dean joked.

 

“I suppose I rebelled too. I gave up hunting to be a wife and mother. How daring!”

 

“Ha! Me too!” Dean laughed. He supposed they could easily live off the massive trust fund Charlie bestowed upon them. Most of it was probably embezzled Dick money anyway. After the baby came he couldn’t see ever leaving her behind. Not even for a salt and burn. 

 

“At least I was used to functioning on three or four hours of sleep already.”

 

“I was lucky Sammy only needed to get up once a night.”

 

“It still hurts. You shouldn’t have been put in charge of a baby.”

 

“But I know what I’m doing with her. I know how to fix a bottle and what to do when she’s teething. I know a hungry cry from a wet cry. Stop blaming yourself for Dad’s mistakes.” Dean braced himself so he could get back to his feet. “I think my fifteen minutes are up. Time to go pee again.”

 

Mary picked up the knitting needles again. She worked the next couple rows just like Dean had done. She’d get the hang of this grandmother thing. 

 

***

 

“Just have to get you through the next two weeks. Any time after that I’m good to help our little princess into the world.” Gabriel patted Dean’s knee and conjured them both up suckers. “And you’ve lost three pounds. Are you eating?”

 

“Not much but I have little snacks all day. The heartburn is killing me.”

 

“No sodas?”

 

“I’ve been on water and juice. The low acid kind. Cas even made me drink almond milk.”

 

“Your husband’s a good man. He took to this better than I thought he would.”

 

“Cas is awesome. He’s my world. I never thought I’d have kids. I wanted them. I had Ben for a year. I had Emma for a couple hours. The first time Claire called me Dad and it wasn’t sarcastic...I got two girls because of Cas.”

 

“You’re good for him, too. He makes for a much better Winchester than a seraph.”

 

“You’ve been pretty cozy here too. You and Sam have been getting close.”

“He told you, didn’t he?” Gabe got up and turned around.

 

“Overheard a while back. Just wanted to say he’d been happy since you’ve been back. Me and Cas make him feel like a third wheel and with the baby coming I don’t want him to just get lost in the shuffle. He needs you.”

 

“Dean, when the hell did you get so wise?”

 

“The minute I pulled my head out of my ass and kissed your brother,” Dean quipped. He slid off the end of the hospital bed. “I’m going to go take a nap.”

 

“Enjoy it.” He sent a quick text to Sam. Cas would soundproof their bedroom for a couple hours so they could set up for the baby shower. Mary was picking up cupcakes and Jody and the girls were waiting in the next town for the signal to come over. 

 

It took barely twenty minutes for Dean to conk out. Cas wasn’t very comfortable with deceiving his husband but Gabriel and Sam assured him it was for a good surprise, a party. He went along with it, hoping Dean wouldn’t be angry at him. He warded their room and help decorate the war room.

 

It was nice to see all the pink decorations and presents on the map table. There were little candy nuggets on top of the cupcakes. When Dean finally stumbled out to forage for a snack he was accosted by his extended family. He grimaced at his brother. It had been weeks since he overheard the party being mentioned and thought they’d dropped it. 

 

But the decorations were cute and there was angel teddy bear. Alex and Claire and Jody were decorating onesies with fabric markers. He smiled and allowed Cas to pull him into the seat beside him so they could open presents and have snacks. “I apologize for keeping this from you,” Cas whispered. Dean gave him a sweet kiss to let him know it was all okay.

 

He sat back and watched everyone play their baby shower games. Even after his nap he still lacked the energy to get up and participate. He barely had two cupcakes before he was miserable again. The party soon turned to the grown ups(minus him) drinking beer and catching up. Alex cleaned up a little and Claire flopped down on the sofa next to Dean.

 

“She’ll be here soon, won’t she?” Claire rested her head on his shoulder, her legs propped by his on the coffee table.

 

“She’ll need you too. It may get annoying from time to time but she’s going to look up to her big sister. And you’ll be there to tell her that your dads really love you and aren’t complete assholes.”

 

“Are you kidding? You’re both assholes! But when you need to be.” Claire fiddled with her hair. “I know he’s not my dad, but he really stepped up the last couple years. And you gave me a family when all I did was bust your balls. Is it weird to call you ‘Dad’?”

 

“It means more to me than you know. And Cas. This  _ is _ your family. In fact,” Dean looked around to see that they were pretty much alone, “I’m gonna give you a new ID for your birthday. I wanna put Novak-Winchester as your last name. If that’s okay with you. I mean, Cas took my name and you’re one of us so…”

 

“I’m good with that. Am I getting older?”

 

“Same age. Just a couple things to help you hunt. College newspaper credentials can get a lot of questions answered.”

 

“I was kind of thinking of doing this the right way. I’ve been taking criminal justice classes and thinking about going to the police academy when I turn twenty-one.”

 

“Really? I’m proud of you, Claire.”

 

“We could still change my name, you know. I’m an adult and I can file the paperwork. It’s just taking my step-dad’s name.”

 

“I hope this one is half as awesome as you.”

 

“Well, she might get close…”

 

“You know, you ever want to come crash for a few day the door’s open. Fall break or something from school.”

 

“Thanks, Dad.” Claire watched Dean’s stomach move and put her hand down to get kicked. Cas watched the two of them from the other room. For thousands of years he was alone, a part of something, but still alone. And then the Winchesters became his people. Their people became his people. His vessel’s daughter eventually became his daughter and now she was a Winchester, too. Everything was perfect.

 

***

 

“Dean, she could be born any minute. I don’t want you going into labor in the middle of lovemaking.” Cas said between Dean’s desperate kisses. 

 

“Baby this could be the last time we get a chance for weeks. Please. I want you, all of you.” Dean was up on his knees, full baby belly between them. 

 

“It doesn’t feel right when we can’t face each other.”

 

“Look, we’ll lay on our sides. I can still turn my head and kiss you. I want you inside me, Cas.” Dean attacked his mouth before he could protest again. He felt Cas harden so he reached down to give him a couple strokes. He was good at getting what he wanted.

 

Cas growled. “Turn around.” He sucked at Dean’s neck from behind and used his grace to slick Dean’s hole. He slid a finger in and pumped it to make Dean moan. When Dean pushed back at him he added the second and Dean got even louder.

 

“Need you, Cas. Please.” He was nearly presenting himself to Cas. He hadn’t bottomed since his major horny phase a few months ago but he’d been antsy and energetic all day and wanted his husband to pound it out of him. He gasped at the tip being pressed into him but the pain gave way to pleasure by the time Cas was bottomed out and brushing his prostate.

 

Cas held up Dean’s leg and started moving. Dean turned his head back to seek out Cas’ mouth. He moaned into it, encouraging Cas to go a little faster and a little harder. Dean reached his arm back and dug his fingers into Cas’ hip. He tried to back into him, meeting every thrust. Cas teased him by taking slower, longer passes back and then snapping himself forward.

 

“Cas, Cas, Cas,” Dean chanted. Cas’ teeth were nipping at his neck and ear. He felt a hot, wet tongue lick around his lobe. The hand that had been behind his knee moved down his inner thigh and cupped his balls before gripping his swollen shaft. Dean rocked on his side, back into Cas and forward into his hand. His breath shortened and he needed to let go. He spilled over Cas’ fist and rode out his orgasm with Cas still pumping into him. He turned his head for a sloppy kiss and felt Cas pulse and throb inside him. 

 

Dean hated the empty feeling when Cas pulled out. He could have laid like that, connected, for the rest of the night. Cas gleaned his grace for a quick cleanup and climbed over Dean so he could face him without making him roll over. He stared into Dean’s eyes and noticed something different.

 

“I see grace. I think it won’t be much longer. She’s so strong.”

 

“I told you I wouldn’t go into labor during sex, Cas. She knows how much we love each other. I think she feeds off that energy.”

 

“Are you finally tired?”

 

“I believe I am. Get me my preggo pillow?” Cas pulled the giant body pillow up from the foot of the bed so Dean could get comfortable. It created a kind of wall between them in bed but Cas snuggled as close as he could get and held the hand that draped over.

 

***

 

“Baby, baby wake up.” Dean nudged Cas. 

 

“Wha-? ‘S time?” Cas mumbled.

 

“My back is killing me and it comes in waves. Go get your brother.” Dean sat himself up. He breathed through the pain. If he could withstand torture he could handle being in labor. Maybe.

 

“He’s not in his room,” Cas called through the doorway. 

 

“Check Sam’s.”

 

A couple minutes later Cas returned with his shirtless brother. “You were correct. I told Sam to stay behind.”

 

Gabriel put his hands on Dean’s contracting stomach. “Oh yeah, this little lady is ready to make her debut.” He snapped them down to the clinic so Dean wouldn’t have to walk down the stairs. Cas called his blade and handed it to Gabe.

 

“Don’t I get knocked the fuck out or something?” Dean panicked. Gabe set up the lights and started to drape a sheet between them but Dean shook his head. He wanted to see everything.

 

“Cas is going to used your grace bond to ease the pain. All you should feel is pressure when I make the incisions. I’ll pull her out, remove her sac and cord, then heal you back up. Okay?” Gabe squirted betadyne along Dean’s abdomen. 

 

Cas took Dean’s hand and concentrated on using his tendrils of grace to block neural pathways. When Gabe poked at Dean’s legs with no response he nodded and pressed the tip of the blade to skin. Bright blue-white light escaped instead of blood. Dean had to close his eyes but Cas watched as Gabriel moved quickly. He placed the infant on Dean’s stomach as he emptied his abdomen and sealed his wound. He took the baby back and walked her across the room. 

 

Dean held Cas’ hand so tight it might have broken bones had he been human. “She’s not crying, Cas. Why isn’t she crying?”

 

“Because,” Gabe said before turning around, “I just need to suck her airways clear of amniotic fluid and-”

 

The piercing sound cracked the glass on the cabinets and blew out one of the lights. Then the shrill cries of a human newborn filled the room. Dean sobbed and reached for her. Gabe placed the swaddled bundle in his arms. “Look what we did, Cas.”

 

“She’s beautiful. Look at all that hair.” They loosened the blanket and counted all her tiny fingers and toes. Cas swirled around and hugged his brother tight. “Thank you, Gabriel. Thank you so much.” 

 

“Can they see her? Is it safe?” Dean didn’t take his eyes off his daughter.

 

“I’ll go get them,” Gabe said quietly, leaving the family to bond. He returned with Mary and Sam a few minutes later.

 

Dean was reluctant to pass her over but he gave her to Cas first. He kissed her forehead and whispered something in Enochian to her before placing her in Mary’s arms. She bounced her gently, a mother’s instinct, and hummed Hey Jude to her. She gave her over to Sam who just grinned at her. When she wiggled and fussed he handed her back to Dean. Gabe brought him a bottle.

 

“Well, now that you’ve met her, what’s her name?” Mary asked.

 

“There’s so many people we wanted to name her after. She’d have a dozen middle names if we did that. I thought about Mary but that would just get confusing. In the end we picked something that meant something to both of us.” Dean and Cas exchanged looks.

 

“Charlie. She once told me we were best friends and she was a sister to Dean and Sam. And my Father goes by Chuck.” Cas explained.

 

“But we did give her two middle names. Charlie Samantha Gabrielle Winchester.” Dean winked at his brother.

 

“I think it’s perfect, Dean.” Mary kissed the top of his head.

 

“I do too,” the foreign voice chimed in. Chuck appeared to meet his granddaughter. “I have it on good authority her namesakes agree.” Dean handed her over to Chuck’s outstretched arms. “You kids did good. You did real good. The world is already a brighter place with her in it.” He bestowed his own kiss on her cheek and gave her back. He left as quickly as he’d come.

 

“Was that...God?” Mary asked.

 

“That was Chuck Almighty.”

 

“Thought he’d be, I don’t know...taller?”

 

Gabriel laughed hard enough to startle baby Charlie. “He gets that all the time.” Sam quieted him down and made an excuse for them to leave the room.

 

“Come on, we’ve got some phone calls to make.” Sam took out his phone and snapped a few pics of his niece. Jody would want to see her.

 

Mary left them as well. “Come get me if you need anything.”

 

Cas climbed into the hospital bed next to Dean and watched Charlie suck down her first bottle. Dean put her over his shoulder and showed Cas how to burp her. She closed her eyes and sucked at her fist until she drifted off.

 

Dean gently stroked her back and she seemed to coo in her sleep. “She likes that,” Cas said. “It’s where her little wings are.”

 

“I know,” Dean said softly. He could see the little blue-black feathers with the ethereal sheen of being between worlds. He could see the flash of grace behind her eyes just like when he looked into Cas’.

 

“How?” Cas scanned his husband. “She left a piece of her grace in you too. You’re bonded to both of us. Can you see mine?”

 

Dean smiled at him. “I used to catch glimpses but I’ve seen them clearly since she was born. They’re beautiful, by the way.” He gave his husband a tender kiss. “Zap us back to our room?”

 

“Of course, Dean.”

 

***

 

“Cas, give me the baby.” Mary held her arms out. “You’re allowed to leave the house with your husband for a couple hours.”

 

“Babe, she’s my mom. She is more than capable of babysitting so we can go out to dinner.” Dean took Charlie from him and handed her over to Mary. He’d finally gotten back into his pre-pregnancy jeans and was dressed for an evening out.

 

Cas looked deflated but he knew his daughter would be fine. He kissed Charlie’s cheek. “Be good for Grandma. Papa loves you.”

 

“Have a good time, boys.” Mary rocked her. “Your daddies haven’t left the bunker in six weeks,” so told her granddaughter.

 

Dean took Cas’ hand and pulled him out to the garage. It felt good to slip behind the wheel of his Baby. He hadn’t been able to drive her for months. And he and Cas hadn’t been out on an actual date since...ever? But his mom told him couple easily lose sight of each other when they have a newborn and they needed to set aside time for themselves. 

“You okay over there, Cas?” Dean stroked his arm.

 

“How can you be so calm?”

 

Dean snickered. “Charlie is in heavily warded bunker with my mom, my brother, and your brother. We’re going to Olive Garden. Holy shit!” Dean slammed on the brakes. The car skidded and fishtailed before coming to a halt.

 

“Hello, boys.”

 

“Crowley.” Dean got out and stared down the shorter man. “The fuck was that?”

 

“Well, love, you seemed to have rescinded the welcome mat at your flat and somehow lost my number.”

 

“Been a little preoccupied,” Dean answered curtly.

 

“So I’ve heard. Allow me to extend my congratulations to you and the lovely ‘wife’.” He glanced over to the seething angel. “And to offer you a gift for the hybrid child.” He handed a black envelope to Dean.

 

“From Uncle Crowley?” Dean read the envelope before opening it. He passed it over to Cas for him to read.

 

“It’s a spell. It would make her appear completely human.”

 

“For the next eighteen years she would be shrouded from the likes of my kind and various other baddies.” Crowley explained.

 

“In exchange for what?’ Dean asked.

 

“Some old, same old. You and yours don’t kill me or overthrow my throne.”

 

“Thank you, Crowley. It’s a thoughtful gift,” Cas told him evenly.

 

“Enjoy your evening, boys.” Crowley snapped himself away.

 

Dean and Cas got back in the Impala and drove toward the interstate. It was several minutes before they spoke of the strange encounter.

 

“I want your brother to look over that,” Dean said. “If it’s legit, I think it’s not a bad idea. We know Chuck won’t let anybody upstairs mess with her.”

 

“Who would have thought one child would bring balance to the force?”

 

Dean burst out laughing. “Oh my fucking god I love you so hard right now!”

 

“I know,” Cas replied. He grinned at Dean and took his hand.

 

Life was just about as perfect as it could get for the Winchester family.


End file.
